Time Spent Away
by Princess Peregrine
Summary: Adora is having a bit of trouble, and that trouble is Catra, but there's not exactly a way to get Catra out of her head so she might as well find something to do. made for Tumblr user, greyisbetterthangray


Adora waited for her orders patiently. She stood erect as she waited for the demands she was sure she'd receive Her mind was blank, save for one thing, Catra, who'm Adora was inescapable from even in her own mind. She knew Catra's own touch as if it were her own. The decades of having known each other intimately, the months of touch that seemed endless replayed in her mind. They replayed with such a sad venier that it was all over, everything she had loved. Her entire life had felt dedicated to those in the horde, Catra above all. Shadow Weaver, the one she would at one point have called mother, was among those who she shared intimacy. Although it was brief and recent it held significance. As if in some deranged fashion that Catra was present to her even in others. As she touched and explored, and sometimes fell into others. Catra was always there in her mind. So she thought little of anything. Not needing to find solace in finding her past life in anything, she thought of nothing. Going about only what she needed to and thinking as little as she could.

In the rebellion she found the need for orders, the need for silence in her tasks. But silence was not a peace she was offered. Distractions and orders were plentiful. Demands were no longer a burden she needed to anticipate. She longed for the sweet release of mechanical deeds. And She-Ra was often needed for many of the tasks she was required of. Which she avoided. A primal fear she assumed it was, becoming She-Ra for others. She had reveled in the power when she had first obtained it. But now it came with what she was trying to avoid, thinking. Thoughts of what it meant to become She-Ra, and control that form like a marionette. She-Ra was merely a husk, a puppet Adora would enter into and play like a show. There were times of tension in this transformation, but mostly this was just show. She-Ra had been strong enough to handle every situation that she faced, only restraining herself for her own amusement, to allow the stakes to raise. It was a beautiful show to others, this radiating form of power and protection, a security that they were winning some great war.

Glimmer and Bow, her new friends, found it the most amusing. Often asking for She-Ra as a joke, or a test. There were struggles controlling the great powers, but it made one thing clear. She-Ra could wield these powers, control them as easily as blinking or moving side to side. And Adora was not She-Ra, she was merely a holder of the power and title. And when she thought of this she thought of Catra, beautiful, scary Catra. Adora hated She-Ra, same as Catra. It was a solace they both saw in each others eyes whenever the chance arose. Adora and Catra, in the chaos surrounding them had looked into each others eyes, and recognized the pain. Catra had been telling the truth when she handed the sword of power back to Adora. She was not doing this because she liked her, She-Ra, she hated She-Ra, with all her heart she hated that being. She-Ra had stolen everything from Catra, and had stolen everything from Adora. The separation between them came from a need, they knew She-Ra was ultimately what was needed for peace. But Catra was never going to stop hating her for taking Adora away, for changing Adora into what she was, what she represented for everyone else.

Adora waited for her orders as the seconds dragged on. Often staring for inappropriately long periods of time at her new leader. Angella, queen of Bright Moon. A figure of royalty, it seemed fitting in a way. Adora, the best soldier, becoming just another pawn for a more powerful figure. It led Adora to sarcasm, to a slight, obsession. She needed the demands, the orders, the jobs to keep her mind away from Catra. To be occupied in some way. Adora had found herself begging for tasks and work many times and was ushered away by Angella, back to Glimmer and Bow. Hordak, would have infinite work, Adora thought. There would never be a break, her mind would never be able to relax, it would be an oasis of thought. Shadow Weaver was far too much like Angella in their own regards. Their large figure, the way they spoke, and most of all the way their eyes fell upon Adora with such curiosity, with such planning. It chilled Adora to think that all her leaders no matter what beliefs they held, or how far away she had gotten, would be the same. It was a matter of sensuality when she had been beneath Shadow Weaver. She could feel the emotions seep away from Angella as they did Adora's previous mother. The underlying desire of them both. When Adora had answered this desire with Shadow Weaver it was short lived, something that had come and gone within the change of seasons. It had once again, been too much a reminder of Catra. Adora could remember the nights clearly, for almost a month had Adora been above Shadow Weaver, the nights they shared as intimate Adora had ever had with Catra. Adora had been quiet during these times, but Shadow Weaver had spoke of many things. Of her proudness in Adora, of her expectations she had, of her desires when she still had them. Shadow Weaver spoke much of the mountains and trees, as if they were as exciting as Adora herself.

But her thoughts always came back to Catra, Adora thought of it deeply during the nights she spent before the rebellion. How that maybe this was love. To truly feel as if she knew another being better than herself. And how she never feel separated when they were together, their thoughts understood as if the same mind. Adora wished to reverse the clock, that she could avoid this hero curse of having been stolen from the life she loved. If she had never learned of what her actions caused before. To continue as horde captain with Catra by her side. Would Catra have eventually told her? Catra had known before She-Ra of the horde's faction in this great war they fought in. that they were the destroyers and not the saviors they were led to believe. Adora thought on that now. Away from the horde, away from the night where her mind scrambled and lost focus. It obsessed in her head the same as the voice of Light Hope. Would Catra have told her? Would she have cared? Would she still love her the same as she had now if Catra had told her? The thoughts chewed away in her mind as the night sky eats away the day. Until it became a thousand small scattered thoughts that insisted to be heard, keeping her as awake as the light of the stars she stared at.

"Adora." Angella's voice spoke. Adora had been waiting beside the throne room for too long. Waiting the entirety of the time as Angella finished her meeting with a dignitary or of trade, it hadn't been Adora's job to learn of all the queen's guests. Angella's voice was of relief, of vindication. Angella knew that Adora would be waiting, she had been for days, weeks even, always on a lack of things to do. Adora stood erect waiting with her demands, demands that she be given orders, work, anything even. Adora would ask if the Queen needed her shoes cleaned if need be. It could not escape Adora, the similarities between Shadow Weaver and her. Shadow Weaver had a darkness around her that consumed her, and even the space around her. No matter whether it was her magicks or not. It was something else inside of Shadow Weaver that ate at her. Adora could sense it inside her. The hunger, the need for more, and the desire to fail. Shadow Weaver reeked of greed, she tried endlessly to please hordak, but Adora knew she wanted the failure one day. But Shadow Weaver was constantly being waved aside with her failures. The dissatisfaction of nothing, it destroyed her. It was one of the many things Shadow Weaver spoke of. She never wanted to get this far. Always pushing farther and farther. Hoping that she wouldn't find the strength, and often times she hadn't found the strength to continue. And all it would have taken was one thing, from anyone, to push her into the dirt. And destroy her. She longed for it. The destruction of her soul, her defeat. And of that equal darkness there was an equal light in Angella that Adora could see. Angella had not yet spoken of it, or gave hints, but Adora knew from the air. Angella's light that was constantly attacked, broken the way Shadow Weaver wished her darkness was. Angella had suffered defeats in ways Shadow Weaver couldn't have known but wanted to know. Adora understood that it was Angella's drive, of some kind of vision that allowed her to be a leader to the people living among Bright Moon.

Adora could also sense the virility of the woman that stood before her. As intense as the light that illuminated her and lit the floor with a glow. The woman longed for Adora, no different than Shadow Weaver had done in the past. It was painful, not that the queen had longed for her as well as others. But that she knew there was really nothing to do to keep her mind away from Catra. Adora had thought over the idea of sleeping with the queen as a lover, but always as a way to remove Catra from her mind. Cementing that Catra would never leave.

"Adora," Angella's voice came again in a more exasperated tone, as if she knew Adora could read her openly. That Adora knew and experienced women like her before. The voice of the queen hurt Adora, the queen wanted to be over and done with Adora, to not have her continue asking for jobs, for things to do. "You have asked for every task you could do and more. Are you not tired of this? Have you no need for a break? There will be no punishment if you take even a week away, I cannot do anything to stop you. I am not your master who you need to wait on hand and foot." The queen explained, her voice as eloquent as the air she held. As similar to her air there was the caring nature of it. The nature that screamed that she only wanted what was best, no matter how much she longed to embrace and kiss Adora's lips. To utterly sink herself into someone as she had not done in many years. As if her grief made her afraid to ever touch, or guilty to ever love again.

Adora pondered on the queens words for mere moments. But she had been a girl of actions and snap decisions these days. As her considerations often led to others being harmed. She had hesitated to consider a plan of action and Glimmer had been struck in a fight. She had paused to consider if Bow should really be with them or on the mountain, and by the time she had come to a decision the horde base had already advanced on them. Adora considered the use of a water tank that the horde had, and in saving it burned a tenth of a garden Perfuma held dear. She had considered talking to Frosta in an attempt at removing Catra and Scorpia from the Princess Prom when she should have thrown them away at first sight. Her considerations often led to disaster lately.

"I'm only asking what I can do to please you, I find it worth it to please my queen." Adora answered honestly. She had nothing to hide. There were no reasons to hide her thoughts or her plans in the rebellion. She had been constantly taught that by her new friends, if the queen be among her friends then she shouldn't need hide anything.

The queen tossed her head to one side slowly, as if in thought, thinking of any action to take. She opened her mouth slowly, her lips mouthing fake words as if speaking to herself in some ancient tongue the world save Angella forgot. "I happen to have no work for you to do. Nor do I have any work. I had planned to sit in my study, would you care to join me?" The queen asked nervously, as if she had broken something inside of her to ask Adora at all.

"I would be glad to." Adora answered. And with that they walked silently through the large caste.

Adora was not unwise to the nature of Angella's question. She had been asked similar ones like it before. This had been Angella's seduction, her greatest offer. Adora thought on what it must mean to be an immortal. To always have power and time among the others. Why did Angella live among others, take part in their wars? Why did she marry knowing she would see them die. Where did Angella find the beauty of life. Was it in the tree's as shadow weaver had found it? Was it in the power and rule as hordak had? Or was it in this, the pleasures she could have. Adora was not unwise to how this day would go. If Angella had truly been innocent in her offer to join then that would be fine. But Adora was also deprived of that touch that she hadn't felt from Catra in ages. Her truthfulness had led her to discuss this was Bow, and Glimmer, who hadn't received her. They had wanted no part in being with Adora. And when the offer had come up, they refused She-Ra as well. Adora hadn't expected them to deny their heroic being but it had ended her. Adora was desperate and Angella was among her last options. After her would be the other princesses. Or even, sneaking into the horde and retreating before the sun rose. She had thought it out of the question at first. But as the nights went on and weeks became months it became more realized in her mind that she could try. Catra would of course be willing, and so would her mother. And many others who would never dare admit they had the great vessel of She-Ra in their grasp and held her and let her escape. She realized she could begin visiting in this manner and return to her peace of mind as she had before with little risks. But the risks were great and far too dangerous for her plan to be realized.

Adora could recall, almost perfectly the day after Adora forced Shadow Weaver to open to her. Adora could stand the feelings coming from Shadow Weaver no longer and forced her to reveal her feelings. The day after, the day when Shadow Weaver was ready and knew truly it was really Adora's idea. 'Adora, there's something I'd like to share with you, come to my private chambers when the day is done.' It hadn't been Shadow Weaver to begin, it was merely her words that made it happen. Adora knew Shadow Weaver would have never began their nights together, she would have kept her feelings to herself. And truly, Adora felt the same. She wanted the same things Shadow Weaver wanted. Her hands on her body, exploring the scars that dented her body. Adora could recall her hands through the large locks of black hair as she stared into her mothers mask, red eyed gleaming wide. Shadow Weaver had been rough, and beaten, and maybe that was what Adora really wanted from them together. Adora did not love Shadow Weaver, in truth she hated the woman. She had only ever felt love for Catra.

Angella's study was filled with books, many ancient and many in languages from before she had been created. There were translations made by her, of ancient stories before even the first ones. Of people less inventive, less technologic. Stories that did interest Adora, away from Catra even. And some that brought her mind to Catra full force and brought her to the verge of tears. Adora thought on it. Angella's personal study. Angella would have been in here a thousand years of her own and still not have finished translating every peace. Her tall form with feather and ink with her wings behind her, it was a beautiful image to see. Had Glimmer ever seen this? Did Glimmer know this might become her fate one day, so caught up in one thing after eons of life that her form became a spiritual sight? Was that not terrifying? Adora wished for words to describe how it was surrounded by the writings and the immortal being beside her but she had none. Save for becoming a poet she might never find the words. She had not the years nor the time to learn as many words as Angella had known. But even as she pondered this, immortal being of knowledge, wisdom, and beauty, she could not stop herself from thinking, and with thinking came Catra. This was all passing, Adora had plenty of practice to be without thoughts. And it was easy to merely suppress them all, to not allow for a single outlying thought to reach her mind. But one thought prevailed before she could contain them, that she was sitting before, and about to love a goddess.

It had been quick, almost thoughtless on both sides. Adora hadn't realized that she had gotten up and begun walking from her seat to Angella. This was a room of thought, and as if the room dictated so, Adora's intention was made clear in the air as Angella breathed. Adora was on the lap of the queen. Kissing her lips and cheeks. Angella's hands moved across Adora's arms and backs inhumanly, she had never felt such a sensation before. The way Angella's fingers danced on Adora's neck as their kisses deepened. And as Angella had an eternity to savour every second, life was fleeting for Adora. Adora moved quickly, her nipples becoming harder in anticipation. Every second Angella's hands touched the fabric covering Adora was hell, teasing. She wanted to be with Angella now almost as much as she wanted Catra.

"What do you want me to do my queen?" Adora kissed into Angella's neck. Adoras hands had already subtly worked their way along the small buttoning that lined Angella's back. Angella did not answer, her hands focused on feeling the entrances of Adora's clothing. She was overdressed, a puzzle, a challenge she was willing to take to have her bare.

"Anything." Angella whispered as her eyes came open and directed herself towards herself. She heard the need in Adora's voice to please her. She wasn't the one needing this, she needed a distraction, and Angella was happy to oblige as the distraction Adora needed.

Adora and Angella had soon gotten the queen naked. Angello no longer feeling worthy of queen in this moment as she gave into her soldier. Queen was a role for a mortal, she merely was indulging now. Adora had moved her from the chair she had been in to the floor. Adora was the god to Angella now, letting her experience feelings she hadn't in years. It was addicting, this, intoxication for the littlest things. And Adora was still clothed mostly, her pants and shorts were gone but her undergarments remained. It was such a turn on being the priority. And also it was awkward. It was as if she had become a virgin again with no experience. Despite the many centuries of her life saying otherwise. She had forgotten all of that now as Adora massaged her as if she knew her better than any lover before.

Angella was worried as a moment of sobering came as Adora removed herself. But she had forgotten any quick thoughts of reason she might have had as she felt Adora's tongue slowly rub her entrance. Adora had started slow, feeling similar to the massaging she had done with her hand seconds before. Angella felt herself give to this alone as her first orgasm reacted to Adora's tongue. Adora had begun to move faster, her tongue swiping up and down, up and down, faster and faster at a steady pace. It was a climb, Adora was easing Angella into this, gauging her, figuring out how much she could take. Angella hadn't expected for when Adora slipper her tongue into her. Feeling her tongue moving quickly as it quickly entered and exited. This was a sign to Adora as she moved up onto Angella. She hadn't noticed but she had been moving her own hands across her face and chest. Rubbing her nipples as she answered their hardness.

Adora studied the goddess beneath her. Her nippled were as dark as the rest of her skin, there was no change like her own. Where her nipples became a dark pink against her pale skin, Angella had no change. It was intriguing, and enticing as Adora sucked on one breast and helped massage the other. Adora's mind was still focused on pleasing Angella the best she could. She kept one hand below, at Angella's entrance. Moving a finger in and out, slowly swirling the insides of the queen. She was so warm and constricting around Adora. It was bliss knowing Angella had already came twice now simply from her touch. It was amazing to know she was having this affect on the woman.

"Mom?" Glimmer's voice came from behind the door to the Queens study. "Mom are you okay in there? I hear noises." This was enticing to Adora. She could keep the queen under her and allow her daughter to see her like this. Would she be more aroused? Had this happened before? Had this been a desire of hers, that one day her own offspring would see her in an act of pleasure?

Adora's answer came quickly as Angella threw Adora off and rushed for her clothes. Before Adora had turned to see the queen scrambling for her clothes she was already dressing herself behind a shelf that did little to hide the queens figure. Adora watched for the brief moment as Angella struggled to put her clothes on, her form standing tall above the shelves even though she had bent over. Angella's breast had been enticing before, but now as she dressed herself they hung, not with the age that other had but as if she was as young as Adora.

Adora dressed herself faster than the queen and before Glimmer had opened the door. "Adora?" Glimmer had started already puzzled at the presence of her friend in her mother's personal chamber. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Angella had answered coming around the shelf holding books. Angella was a mess, unable to properly dress herself quickly enough. Adora learned moments ago that the queen wore multiple shirts, three to be exact. And here she wore only one, her breasts poking through her shirt unnoticed by her. The books she held obviously a distraction from what she could have been doing. "I figured I might as well, seeing as she's been so wrapped up in her work lately."

"So you invited her to read? Boring." Glimmer said sarcastically, looking away from her mother. Noticing the way her mother's form poked through her shirt. "Anyway, Adora." Glimmer said looking at Adora. "Me and Bow decided we're gonna head down to the forest, Perfuma made another statue and wanted to show us, again. You coming?" Glimmer asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Adora said, truthfully. She was not upset with Glimmer for interrupting her and the queen. That moment was not one Adora was going to save. Angella would however, save the memory, the feeling of Adora against her. For Angella this was special, an event, while Adora was merely looking for a distraction.

Adora followed Glimmer down to Bow and headed away with them. The trip seemed to move quickly, Bow talking of his own inventions, Glimmer of other princesses. Adora stayed quiet, noticing the wary way Glimmer avoided eye contact with her. Adora thought it best to not say anything while she didn't know Glimmer's feelings. She felt Glimmer might know, that it might have been obvious. The way Angella's shirt hugged her unusually, the way the queens hair was in a mess, and how Adora hadn't been wearing a belt ever since she walked in the study. Would Glimmer be upset? Would she be perfectly accepting of Adora being intimate with her mother? Adora thought it best to leave the topic alone.

They were soon upon the kingdom of flowers and vines that Perfuma ruled. There had seemed an impossible wall of insects and bugs as they entered. As if the small wildlife itself was a barrier. The sight of Perfuma's kingdom was worth the cost of a bug in her hair every time. Wherever Adora looked there were people, kirin, with flower adorned heads. The children running around ringing bells and dancing as their parents sat in the shade and ate the fruit that grew around them. It was an amazing sight to behold. And Perfuma their princess was the most breathtaking of them all. While the others were dressed simply, she was adorned with a crown of flowers, a bracelet of flowers, a necklace of vines, and she walked with such grace on her bare feet that others imitated. It was as if she was a nymph of legend personified. She wore the most vibrant colours of all her citizens. Her almost velvet red dress shimmered and drew the attention of all her people, and her vain attempt to cover it up as if she was ashamed of being the brightest figure. Adora thought one the goddess, queen Angella. That if she truly was a goddess, these would be the angels in her garden, and Perfuma her seraphim.

Adora had barely seen Perfuma before she was upon her. Already having moved quickly to embrace her friends. Perfuma's grace carried her across the ground barely disturbing the grass as she almost floated into Adora's arms. Adora swung Perfuma around herself, her giddiness matching her momentum. Perfuma greeted Adora with a kiss and Adora, surprised, returned it. It was fleeting and Perfuma was soon off her and greeting the others also with kisses and hugs. Had this been how Perfuma always greeted them? No, something was more genuine in her kiss than a mere greeting, Adora had been sincere. Adora hadn't focused on this much, it only brought her memories of Catra. Something was wrong with her, she knew, to be so wracked with thoughts over Catra as she was.

"Friends, Adora the She-Ra has graced us!" Perfuma shouted over the large square of people. Everyone was happy to see her, she could sense it. There hadn't been a single person among Perfuma's kingdom that didn't love her in some capacity, even if they were more open about their love towards She-Ra. "Quickly, bring the statue, quickly." Perfuma urged the younger kids.

The statue was moved by the kids that had left to get it. It was easy to move, the kirin were strong and it wasn't like a statue made of grass and roots would be as heavy as stone. Although Adora had no doubt in her mind that even if the statue had been made of stone that they would still move it with ease. It was yet another statue of the princess She-Ra, it was a favourite of Perfuma's. The first time Adora had seen a statue made by Perfuma she erected it as a joke, no matter how decent it had been it was a joke. The ones Perfuma would call statues were the ones she would spend hours, maybe days creating. Perfuma's statues could have been the most beautiful things she had ever seen come from their planet. The use of nature in the design, finding elegance in simple leaves and blades of grass. Whenever Perfuma had made a statue it was as if she was looking upon the glory of the world. Presenting to her the reason above all to preserve the life in the world. Her statue now had been alive, seemingly breathing. The strong form of She-Ra holding her sword out to claim the land to be under her protection. Was that really her when she was She-Ra? Was she truly so breathtaking and such a source of security? How had she been the one to make these people love her, to make them feel so safe? Adora was locked in this inner turmoil of herself for only seconds as she gazed at the statue perfuma had made. It stood strong as if made of the bark that held the castle of Bright Moon tall. She couldn't help herself from growing sad as she looked upon She-Ra.

Her thoughts weren't allowed to travel far in her mind as she felt the earth shake beneath her feet. It was a light rumble, nothing to signal trouble, and Perfuma had begun assuring them it was nothing to worry about. "It's fine, the tree's aren't upset at them so they can't be dangerous." She assured as if she was communing with the trees, speaking for them. "They've been happening at least once a day, it's not uncommon."

"Do you know what's causing them?" Adora asked, grabbing her sword as an instinct. Common earthquakes were cause for suspicion.

Perfuma hesitated in her answer, struggling to get the proper words out. It was clear she didn't want to speak, because she couldn't lie about the answer, and she desperately wanted to lie. "I do, but I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would put a stop to it."

"Perfuma, what is it?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh, Catra and Entrapta may have been able to rent some land near us in exchange for wildlife protection." Perfuma said ashamed.

"But you are the wildlife protection." Bow said quizzically.

"That doesn't matter, if Catra here then she's up to no good. We have to go there and stop her." Adora said as she started running to where the sword was guiding her.

"But how do you know where we're going?" Perfuma asked as they started following Adora through the woods.

"Just trust me that I know where I'm, ARGH!" Adora screamed as she was blasted away. She was knocked into the soft ground beneath her. She heard everyone gasp before her assailant was close enough to see.

"Adora!" Entrapta yelled, searching around in her satchel. "This is great! And you have your sword, wonderful!" Entrapta's happy tone seemed to pierce the trees around her.

"Entrapta!" Glimmer yelled, illuminating her fists.

"We aren't letting you take Adora!" Bow yelled as he drew his arrows along the string of his bow. Both of them were restricted by vines before they could do anything else. "Perfuma?!"

"Sorry guys." Perfuma said pained. "But Entrapta is helping us, she's developing serums that help the trees grow, produce more food for us. And she's bringing back the dead life that used to thrive. She's doing too much to jeopardize what she's doing." Perfuma was almost crying by the end of her monologue.

"Which reminds me!" Entrapta said, grabbing a vial from her satchel and tossing it to Perfuma who caught it with ease. "Sprinkle this on any seeds you're going to plant. If my hypothesis is correct, it should nearly triple the size of any plant it is." Entrapta said as she blasted Adora again without looking.

Adora hadn't even been given the time to transform and already she was beaten down. If she had been She-Ra she was sure she could run through the blasts. But she was Adora now, and adora was only human. Only able to take so much before her skin stopped protecting her. And she could only take so much before she would pass out, which Adora knew was about to happen. As she watched Entrapta look at her to aim and take another shot, she could only think yet again, of Catra. That if she really was captured, she would once again see Catra. And then blackness.

When Adora awoke she came to one thing instantly. She was not touching the ground. She was hanging above by only a few inches, that she could tell like a sixth sense. She was strung like a star, standing up on air. Adora had nary opened her eyes before she realized she was naked, as if it mattered. But she was vulnerable, weak, and nakedness had never been a sign of weakness. But she was afraid. The air of the room was one she recognized, sterilized, where metal slowly rusted. She could practically smell the cinders coming from the far off welding. There were no sounds, it was a peaceful cacophonous silence. But it was a breathing silence. The air rose and fell with her, and one other. Opening her eyes she could see the room she was in. she had seen it twice before, it was Hordaks chamber, his throne room. But she knew she couldn't be, Hordak was not merciful enough to allow Adora to continue living, something was wrong. The greenish brown metallic walls gave her a sense of safety, that she had come home. Her head rose as she looked around, tired of being asleep.

It was a trick of the mind, that's all it was. A simple trick her mind was teasing her with, torturing her with. Catra was with her in the room, sitting on the throne of Hordak. "Catra?" Adora moaned out, still partially asleep. But her voice carried the weight of the words, the urgentness, the shock and awe. The longing. Adora could barely bring herself to think of the why and how. For the time she forgot of her role, of her expectations. Catra was here. That's all that mattered. Catra was in front of her, in the same room. Adora was flying in her own fantasy. They could speak, Adora could again hear Catra's voice and they could talk, joke. They could discuss the hillsides and the war and their future. They would talk more on themselves and their hatred for those around them. They would again concoct plan after plan on how to escape as they had before. Catra was with her, and that was all that mattered. Adora could be in this bliss for an eternity, simply knowing that Catra was with her again. But her nakedness had returned, her tiredness was fading, she would once again be thrown into reality and away from her dreams of pleasure. "Catra," Adora moaned out, almost laughing. "Catra you're here. You're really here."

"Geez Adora." Catra said as she stood and walked towards Adora. "Did Entrapta hit your head with a rock or something?" Adora watched as Catra came closer with her now realized vision. Catra was not donned in force captain armor, or her normal red attire. She was dressed as the leader of the horde, dressed as Hordak once had. Did this mean Hordak was toppled? Was the war going to finally be over? How had Catra done it, how had she toppled one of the few immortals around. He could not have died of age, he would have been defeated, and how had Catra done that?

"Catra!" Adora finally yelled coming to her senses. She fought against her restraints, but it was futile. It was simple rope that bound her by her wrists and ankles. Long rope held at the ceiling and short rope to spread her legs at the floor. She pulled her arms as low as she could but could only manage moving them from side to side. She was completely restricted, the ropes too tight to slip through. "Catra! What's going on?!" Adora had yelled.

Catra came close and stood looking up to Adora's face that glared daggers at her from only a short inch above her own. Catra smirked, knowing Adora was completely helpless. She already had three princesses on her side, and another visiting the inside of a small camp freely, allowed to roam. Before that princess could come to her senses and think of a plan to save Adora it would already be too late to do anything about it. Adora had Catra back, why would she ever go back to the princesses after knowing what it was like to be apart.

"I'm Catra Prime now." Catra laughed as she spun and stepped in small circles. Adora was still confused. She had stopped struggling, refusing to waste her energy. "Look at me. Look at me Adora!" Catra sang. "I'm at the top, and I'm the best leader the horde has ever had already!"

"But, Hordak?" Adora choked out.

"Hordak was dumb Adora!" Catra screamed out, gleeful in her exclamation. "Look at yourself. For nearly two years your rebellion has fought against the horde. And now, I'm in charge and already the great She-Ra has fallen. Don't you see? I'm the best now. And all I needed was to defend myself." Catra danced in place standing still. Her words moved across her lips as butterflies did. She was painting a picture for Adora, she was not speaking for a lesson. They truly were together again. Adora wanted to cry. They were together again and it was wonderful.

Adora didn't care for her situation, it didn't matter. Adora could have been on the battlefield, alone and abandoned in a great war. And if Catra had come to gloat it would have been just as pleasing. All she needed was Catra again. And here she was. As Catra Prime, leader of the horde, her best self.

"No." Catra said as if she could understand all the emotions Adora felt as clear as words on paper. "No. Don't you get it? I won! I beat you!" Catra screamed as she walked closer to Adora. She was crying, perhaps this was what upset Catra. No, it was her smile, Adora was smiling as Catra told her these things. "Why are you smiling? There is no escape for you, there's no one coming to save you."

"I love you Catra." Adora cried, her throat tightened around the words. But Adora fought through them, she needed the words to be said, this wasn't a matter of want, Adora felt death would come to her if she missed this chance. "I love you Catra. I love you so much."

Catra was surprised to hear Adora say these things, it was normal. Catra was used to hearing these things from Adora. And she accepted them as truth, she knew there was no reason for Adora to lie. Was this what Adora felt every day? Adora had never escaped her mind once while she was away. The years spent apart, the pictures and memories of Adora only came as fuel for her hatred. And she had yelled only seconds before, and lied as she yelled. She too, loved Adora. More than maybe anyone could ever know. She hated She-Ra. She was giving her speech to She-Ra, that figure of light that had stolen her love from her. Catra could not help but move closer to Adora as she cried. Catra couldn't bear it, the sight of Adora crying pained her.

"Not a day has gone by I haven't thought of you." Catra spoke quietly. She moved her hands to grasp Adora's face as she brought it towards her to kiss her blonde Aphrodite. "I never hated you, I had tried and failed. I could never bring myself to hate you. But,"

"But?"

"Adora." Catra pulled herself away from Adora so they were looking directly at each other. "Adora I love you." Catra reached into her pocket and grabbed something. "I know what you like, what you feel, how you think." Catra pulled out a taser from her pocket and slowly grew a smirk as she increased the intensity. "But, I am so much better without you." Catra said before plunging the stick into Adora's naked side.

Pain coursed through Adora as if she had been crushed by a wave. She knew the effects the taser had, she knew what Catra was doing. She was making a point. She wouldn't pass die, she wouldn't pass out, the taser wasn't strong enough, she wouldn't even feel pain unless Catra beat her with the thing. The taser would however do its job, and it was electrifying. Catra's smirk grew into a grin when she was proven correct, as a small drop of liquid fell onto her boot. She stopped the taser and allowed Adora to breath.

"I'm not letting you leave again." Catra said, grazing Adora's skin, moving the taser up and down, exploring Adora's body with it. There was no need. They already knew each other's bodies like their own, even the scars. Catra couldn't forget where she damaged Adora. She had never forgiven herself. "Everyday was torture, I'm not letting that happen again. I did what you did, I confided in others. I found others. New friends, new lovers. Nothing helped, they were never you." Catra explained.

Adora wanted to scream at Catra, that she had felt the same, that she had shared the same fate. Lonely every night and longing to simply be with her again. Adora was ready to confess every single thought she had ever had while she was gone. Adora wanted to tell Catra of what she had read in the castle. She wanted to remind Catra of their old plans of running away, that they still could do so. That she had ways to escape everyone, ways to go so far across the planet that no one could reach them in their lifetime.

"Did they help you Adora? Did you ever forget for a moment?" Catra asked as she lifted Adora's left breast with the taser. Catra was willing to wait for Adora to catch her breath, to regain control of her words and answer. She had waited in a quiet room alone for who knows how long waiting for her to wake up after all. Catra had the patience.

"Nuh," Adora grunted out the sound as her lungs began working again. "No." She coughed. There wasn't enough air for her to speak yet. But she wanted her answers heard. "No, it never helped. Not once when i was here or away did it help. You would never leave me. You haunted me."

Catra turned on the taser again and watched as the electricity surged through Adora. She watched as her muscles contorted and flexed. She watched as Adora's nipples rose instantly. Adora's knees were the most interesting part, Adora had already known struggling was pointless, that she could not move. But still her legs moved to cross over herself, to shield her from something.

Adora didn't wait to catch her breath when Catra stopped the second time. "Please, stop."

"Stop?" Catra asked, moving her hand to feel Adora's wetness. "You don't like the taser anymore?" Adora nodded as she breathed. "Fine, but we are not done here." Catra said dropping the taser. "Just tell me what you want." Catra said with a kiss.

Adora felt the air roll into her, filling her. The sensation sent sparks through her form, this was Catra's air. Did she deserve this? She never felt that she would be enough for Catra. And now Catra was the leader of the horde, her captor. And yet Catra still wanted her, loved her. Wanted her.

They separated and neither of them wish they had. It was such a familiar feeling to breath as one. Adora had recalled the feeling almost daily and had forgotten the greatest part of Catra's kisses. The glorious sensation that made her forget all of what was happening around her. The feeling that made her scream, Yes, YES! This was it, the thing worth living for. The feeling she never wanted to leave while she still screamed of the euphoria it brought her. And suddenly Adora wished she didn't have to breath. Even if it meant never moving again. As long as she could be kissing Catra she didn't care whether or not she breathed.

"Tell me what you want." Catra said. Her words hitting Adora's hungry lips.

Adora didn't hesitate this time to speak, she didn't want to waste time catching her breath. "Touch me."

Adora couldn't remember the events of the rest of the night. But she remembered loving every second of it. She remembered Catra talking the whole time as well.

"You aren't going away again. You're mine." Catra had said. Their bodies soaked with eachother. "You can't be allowed to leave again. But you aren't coming back either. You're going to stay by my side. You aren't going to be a soldier anymore. You're going to be below me. You'll never stop me from being better ever again. You're going to be my slave Adora. Do you want to be my slave?" Adora couldn't remember everything that was said, but she remembered saying yes. Yes, i will be your slave.

A day or two later, instead of Catra bringing her food and water to eat. She brought clothes, and a collar. Adora understood. Catra was serious about her being Catra's slave. It was romantic in a way. The collar wasn't metallic or cold, it was a red fabric with a glistening blue heart shaped pearl in the center. Adora accepted it, Catra hadn't placed it on her without words. Adora didn't regret it. Catra had asked if Adora liked the collar, Adora answered, I love it.

Catra had led Adora out of the room for the first time and Adora learned something. It wasn't Hordaks Chamber, it was the old dungeon. She had moved the throne room below the horde and got rid of the dungeon. When questioned, Catra had answered that it was because she hated the smell of the place. Adora could hear the lie, she hated the dungeons because they were dungeons. As Adora was guided through the horde back to the true throne room, she could see the changes. Entrapta's technologic touch was everywhere. Things were brighter, more convenient. The air wasn't as thick anymore, and Adora could almost breath as easily as she did in bright moon. Adora kept quiet as she was walked through the horde. She didn't dare attract the attention of the people that waved to Catra as they walked.

The sword was plunged into the side of the true throne. It was only slightly bigger than what she had seen in the dungeon. A trophy, Adora assumed. And Adora was sat right beside it. Catra had forced Adora to her knees and told her to stay there and be quiet. They had a visitor and she didn't want Adora to make her look bad.

Adora just sat there, alone with her thoughts. She was right next to the sword. She could escape. Catra had just led her to the thing to use to escape and she wasn't doing anything. Did she even want to escape? No she didn't, but she should, shouldn't she? It's still the horde, even with Catra in power. Something was telling her to just stay there, and do as Catra said, everything would be fine. She was thinking, and it wasn't about Catra primarily. She wasn't thinking of what she could be doing, or what she was thinking, or how to convince her of something. Catra was already right there with her.

Catra had sat down and started rubbing Adora's head lovingly. The guests had come in. Adora wasn't looking up. She was busy, thinking of what her life would be like from now on.

"Adora! What did you do to Adora?!" Glimmer yelled. It was Glimmer. Somehow Adora had completely forgotten about Glimmer. It was so easy to forget about her with everything she's been going through. She had forgotten that Perfuma, Glimmer, and Bow were with her when she was captured. Why hadn't she tried to ask about them. She hadn't even asked what Catra had done with them.

"I haven't done anything to Adora, Sparkles." Catra answered, still rubbing Adora's head. How did Catra's claws feel so soothing Against Adora's head. It was all Adora could do to not push her head closer to Catra's hands to feel them better. It was like the conversation around her didn't even matter at all. "She's perfectly fine right here."

"I don't believe you! You, you have to be brainwashing her or something. Adora snap out of it!" Glimmer yelled.

"Adora chose to be here." Catra started. "I'm not making her do anything. If she wanted to leave she wouldn't be here. Isn't that right Adora?"

Adora looked over to Glimmer, her face was pleading. It was clear she was thinking of how good friends they are and that of course Adora would leave. She would go and fight for the rebellion. That Adora chose the rebellion over the horde a long time ago and that she would do it again. But Glimmers face changed when Adora looked at her. The only reason Adora had chosen the rebellion was because she felt she had no choice. And here she was, uncompelled to take the sword from the throne.

"Sorry Glimmer. But I think I'll stay." Adora said, shifting her weight closer to Catra's claws.

"But-!" Glimmer started to protest.

"Scorpia!" Catra interrupted. Prompting Scorpia who had been sitting at a desk unnoticed at the other end of the room. She had been sitting near the door the whole time and hadn't noticed. Scoropia didn't even say hi to Catra like usual. Catra must have told her to be quiet when she came back. Scorpia stood up and walked to stand besides Glimmer.

"Yes Catra Prime?" Scorpia asked, claw raised to salute.

"Give, Glimmer, here a skiff ride back to Bright Moon. I think she's been away from her power station for too long." Catra had told. "And don't worry. You'll see Adora plenty. I plan on making a few trips to Bright Moon soon. Why don't you tell your mom to get some papers ready for me." Catra said as Glimmer was escorted through the doors. And soon enough they were gone. Catra and Adora were alone again.

They were alone again, and Adora could think in peace.


End file.
